


Emerald angel

by darkangle102



Category: CSI: Miami, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangle102/pseuds/darkangle102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atie has requested a Harry/Horatio pairing from CSI: Miami with "Jealousy" and a feminine potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forever in love

It was a normal day in miami, when suddenly one of the hottest male species that Horatio Caine had ever laid his eyes on walked in, but he didn't appear to be troubled, so maybe he's here to see someone or he’s here to do business, or he could be a lawyer or maybe a witness, he needs to know.

That man was the only thing that made Horatio's heartbeat again after so many years of not doing so, but unfortunately the man is a lot younger than him and he's half his age!

Too bad that little shit when he knew H's In love with him he pursued him, the man also it later turns out to be, Harry potter, the most brilliant and famously known for his work and mind,claimed

"I don't know what people think of this nor do i care because hunny it's between you and i not us and them" Harry exclaimed.

Harry soon became the world to horatio, and the light to his eyes the team and everyone else who came In contact with horatio notice that.

Soon afterwards his family knew why, making Yelina Salas and Ray Jr, his late brother's wife and his son,beaming with happiness that H finally got someone for him, to love him and treat him the exact way he deserves, when they were introduced to Harry, no sooner he became a part of them.

And two years later together they tied the knots and made their vows that they will cherish their love

In sickness and health

Together forever♥

And they lived happyily together♥

Forever in love♥


	2. Caine is like a dog with a bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to Forever in love

After their marriage people got the message that they were quite protective and possessive of each other especially Caine.

Unfortunately the new transfered agent, mike dawson  didn't seem to catch on that, as he pressured Harry and sending him flowers and gifts to the department.

That didn't make H all that fond of him, at all.

Caine didn’t want to resort to pity treatment such as pranking him or busting his tires and as he was asked by his boys tim spiddle,eric and ryan couple of times , as they too were protective of their friend and father figure, which quite amused H because if was the father in this team then at home harry was the mother, which both irritates and amuse harry.

But after he finally got the message that harry was his and he was harry’s and left with his tail between his legs, i didn’t have anything with him him or with him threatening him, in fact he didn’t have a hand in anything that led to him running, he means leaving miami, nothing at all.

"Hey Mike Dawson how're you, i think you don't notice me before because you seem only to have eyes for my husband"

"Husband?"

"Yes,husband!Harry Potter! rings any bells? i know it should after all ever since your arrival you did nothing except showering him with gifts, what gives!”

“I’m sorry, i didn’t know”

“Let’s cut this acting class before it even began, you didn’t care about harry nor you ever did from the start, you just love a beautiful lithe man with a gorgeous eyes and a nice ass and him being married is a bonus for you, adrenaline rush, you prick!” Horatio seethed.

Mike was speechless, he didn’t have any words.

“Here’s what your going to you're going to leave harry alone you only can talk to him for  work related topics and you’ll make it brief got it, if i even caught you looking at him i will make you regret it, you won't know when i’ll attack but you certainly will feel it,until you get your transferring paperwork done you can only to him until then”

And he did, leave him that is until he left miami.

And by that secret smile that his emerald angel keeps sending his way he knows he had a hand in it, but he didn’t mind at all.Maybe he should’ve chosen a more private place to threaten him, but knowing his angel he would've known anyway.

**  
Fin**

 


End file.
